Amaranthine
by Strawberriii-chan
Summary: There is no point in living, no point whatsoever. I might as well just die, so I join them. The only people who I remember in my life. The only people I have loved. The only people who actually matter to me... are dead. Ichiruki AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or any other Bleach things. All rights are reserved for the respective makers including Tite Kubo, and others. If I did own Bleach, Rukia and Ichigo would have hooked up already by at LEAST EPISODE 20! **

**A/N: Hey guys! So.. this is my second fanfic, and I just hope that this turns out swell. So.. I just want to thank you for looking over this story. Er.. there's not really much to say, except I hope you like this first chapter of Amaranthine. I already have most of the story planned out, I just need to put it into words, and type it up (XD that's like nothing..). But for those of you who don't know what amaranthine means, it basically means ever lasting or never ending. So, I hope you like this story! :)**** But just for a warning, this first couple of chapters contains death, but hopefully not too much that you wouldn't want to read this anymore! :)**

* * *

Amaranthine Chapter 1 : The Death of Her

"HISANA!" The cries of my baby sister Rukia rang throughout my head like a broken record. I could do nothing to save her from these sick evil bastards. Pitter, patter. Plop, patter. Pitter, plop. Multiple raindrops hit the windowsill, some coming through the small crack from the opened window, and hitting the dark, hard wood mahogany floors of my study. I glanced out for a brief moment to watch them carrying my only sibling- my only family whatsoever, away. "RUKI-!" Looking down I realized a there was a hole above my naval. Dark red blood slowly started to form on my light blue t-shirt, drooping my winking smiley face, making it seem that the face was sad, instead of happy. "Run.. Run as fast as you can Rukia. Don't look back!"

I dropped down onto my knees with a thud. I started coughing up more blood, it spewing on my hand, then the blood dripping on the floor. _I can't muster up enough strength.. everything's blurry._ My head smacked against the ground, intensifying my pain, and I closed my eyes, lying against the cold, hard ground.

A shadow. Little did she know, that shadow would be the last thing she saw before blackness took over.

_On January 12, I, Hisana Kuchiki, have been sent__ to death.__ May the gods protect my sister. Rukia..._

* * *

"HISANA!" I wailed.

"RUKI-!" My sister screamed as the two men came up behind her. I heard a loud, crashing boom. It was not the thunder, but my sister. My sister's light blue t-shirt that had a winking smiley face, slowly started to turn red. " Run.. Run as fast as you can Rukia. Don't look back!" More and more blood seeped through her shirt, before she dropped down onto her knees, and lie on our dark wood, mahogany floors. I took one final glance at my sister, my best friend. She lie on the ground, with blood pouring out from her wound where the bullet had pierced her skin, and another pool of blood, lying near the base of her mouth. A man carried me away, holding me by the legs over and across his shoulder with a tight grip on my wrists, and I did not- _could_ not move. My eyes stung, and an excruciating pain resided in my chest, weighing me down as I watched my sister slowly lose her life. Hot liquid spilled from my eyes and ran down my face, resting on the man's shoulder as he walked out of Hisana's study. He turned right, walking to the side door of our house.

As he walked through the corridor, carrying me with a death grip on his backside, I watched and looked at the walls, covered in family pictures, with me, Hisana, and our late mom; we are all smiling. I felt as if the hallway was shrinking, closing on me and crushing me underneath it's weight. I just lost my sister, my mother is dead also, and my father abandoned my family while my mom was pregnant with me. I had no family, no friends, I am alone. And now I am going somewhere, with two men whom I do not know, and I can do nothing about it. I am only ten years old, but since my mother home schooled me at a faster rate than public schools, I can understand this predicament that I am in. I do not know why these men want me, but I do know that nothing good will come out of this event.

My sister, my hero, has been killed. There is nothing worth living for, but I know that I can not sit here and do nothing like the defenseless child that I am. I slipped out of my revere to notice that we were already outside, the man who was carrying me paused, and stopped. The other man who was with him stopped also and asked what was wrong. He said nothing, and I was grateful for the silence. I looked around, taking in my surroundings, preparing to revel in the last time that I would see the house that I had grown up in. The house that I had grown to love. If only we had moved to the more suburban area, then we would actually have neighbors, and this could have been prevented.

We- _I _lived in an area, much like a forest. Or perhaps, the "country" side of town. I have no neighbors, except for the insects and animals that lived in the trees, the occasional deer popping by, and wild bunnies and rabbits. Our house wasn't big, but it was not small either. It was the perfect size for a family of three to live in. My mother had only died three weeks ago, after she was in a car accident, driving home from the city to get some groceries. She did not die instantly, she died in the hospital suffering from internal bleeding. We could not afford to pay for a funeral, since my sister had a small job at a convenience store in town. We did not live far from the town, about a fifteen minute drive away. We were planning on moving into a small apartment a week from today, Tuesday, January 12th, the rent was cheaper, and it would be closer to Hisana's job. But that can not happen anymore.

The rain started to pick up again, it was as if the heavens were mourning for Hisana's death. At least someone was. My hair was drenching wet, and my clothes started to stick to my body, but by the time I had decided to take action against the men, I was thrown into the trunk of their black car. The man who was not carrying me closed the trunk, winking at me just before it sealed, and called, "If you make one sound, I will kill you with my bare hands squirt." As the men got into the car, I felt the car shake, and then heard the loud slam of the car doors. The engine purred and then loud, hard rock music was blasting in my ears. The car started moving from in front of my house, in the direction of town. I had only been into town a couple of times, but I was grateful my mom had a friend that she trusted. I had never met her before, but I heard that she had a son a year older than me. Her husband had left her also, I remembered when my mother had been talking to the woman on the phone about how horrible her husband (whom she can't get a divorce to because she has no clue where he went) was. The driver hit a bump in the car, pulling me up from off of the ground, hitting my head on the top of the trunk, leading me into unconsciousness.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes, putting a hand to my head. My head throbbed, and I could barely move. The end of my elbow hit the side of... something. I couldn't stretch my legs out, and I could not move. A strong smell of smoke engulfed my senses, and I started coughing uncontrollably. That was.. until I remembered where I was. I was in the trunk of two mens' car, and my sister... My sister was dead! I looked around, but could not see anything. My lungs constricted, I could not move, my sister was dead, and I had been kidnapped! I started hyperventilating, and pounded on the roof of the trunk with my fists. I started kicking nothing in particular, and thrashing violently in the cramped space. My eyes went berserk trying to find a way out, but I could still see nothing! 911! 911! 911! I kept screaming erratically in my head. I need to call 911!

But.. I do not have a phone. I do not know where I am. And I do not know how to fight them. All I can do is... Scream. Scream. Yes! That is perfect! But.. That man did say if I made any noise, he would kill me; and I do not doubt him on that. After all.. He did kill my sister, who knows how many others he could have killed? Oh.. Oh kami... My stomach churned at the image of my dead sister. Lying in a pool of her own blood, eyes partially closed. One hand clutching the bullet wound, over her stomach, hand covered in blood. And the other hand lying limp at her side with blood on it as well. Some blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Dead. Lifeless. Hollow. Just so much blood. That hot, deep red liquid, all over. Then my mind drifted to my mother in her hospital bed. Her pale skin, her liquidated eyes, open, but not looking at anything. The doctors telling us that she had died. All of the machines hooked up to her, but doing nothing as they had already failed at their only job: keeping her alive. The noise that haunted me in my sleep for the past three weeks, that loud, unnerving beep that signaled that my mother was dead. She was never coming back. Now, all of my family is dead, and one more person is added to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. More like nightmares. The nightmares of my family. Of me. Me wondering if I could just die, die so I could be with them. There is nothing worth living for. Nothing at all.

I gave up on the idea of screaming, no one would want me any ways. I am worthless. Why don't they just kill me already? There is no point in living, no point whatsoever. I might as well just die, so I join them. The only people who I remember in my life. The only people I have loved. The only people who actually matter to me... are dead.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter is just Rukia's perspective of the situation at hand. Since this is the first chapter, it is quite short. Rukia just wants to die, and she believes there is nothing worth living for. She's only ten, yet she is very mature for her age. So, hopefully, I guess that cleared some things up for you if you did not quite get where I was going for at the ending. Please review! I really want to know what you think of this story so that I can make it better and , if you review, I'll update faster. How does that sound? So, Please, please, review for me! It would really make my day :)**


End file.
